


Tigerlilly

by kylith_dynixan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM elements, BDSM mentioned, But no actual Daddy!Kink, Butt Plugs, Condoms, Dom!Leonard Snart, Dom-In-Training!Axel Walker, Faux-Breastfeeding from a Male, Foot Massage, Gentleman Dom, Hand Job, Len called Daddy, M/M, Mechanical Sex Toys Mentioned, Mick called Mommy, Older Men/ Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pampering, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sounding Mentioned, Sub!Mick Rory, Threesome - M/M/M, Victorian role play, nipple sucking, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan
Summary: Axel Walker works at a Victorian-themed Sex/BDSM club called Violet as a sex toy mechanic, and has become a favorite of the owner and well-liked by the most of the staff.  The owner, a dom, calls out sick and Axel is selected to accompany Snow, his sub, to greet guests at the door where Axel comes face to face with the Rogues, especially Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, who Axel has a bit of a crush on.  After a disastrous first impression, Snart finds Axel and invites him over to have a threesome.  Axel knows there is more to the invitation than it seems, but a chance to have a night with Rory and Snart is too good to pass up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For possible trigger warnings, please read all the tags and if any of them turns you off then I highly recommend skipping this story. Have a great day! <3

Violet was a Victorian England themed sex club on Newmark Ave, Axel had gotten a free-lance job there as a sex toy mechanic to fix the more complicated machines. He loved it, most of the clients dressed in Victorian or Regency costumes, the waitresses and bar staff wore costumes that were appropriate for their profession during the period. The only people that wore other costumes were the Three Sisters, Snow White, Rose Red and Ebony Black. They were porn stars who had a fairy tale theme, they were the star attraction to the Club, although they never slept with the clientele. He didn’t know their real names, Snow White was a beautiful black woman, white hair normally teased out, white lipstick and nail polish and Rose Red was originally from Ireland, her hair was long, red and always worn down, her lips and nails were always scarlet red; both women started out in fantasy type ballgowns and as the night wore on stripped until they were wearing tastefully revealing lacy lingerie. Ebony Black was half Japanese/half British but looked very much her Japanese half. She typically dressed like a geisha, except her kimono was always black with some sort of fantasy creature print and her lips were always painted black as was her nails. 

Snow was a sub, Rose was a switch and Ebony was a domme, a very strict domme, and they were all somehow connected to the owner of the club, Daniel Malloy, whom they called ‘Brother’. Rumor has it that he was sleeping with all three of them, like a little fairy tale harem, but Axel could not have cared less. He kept his head down, did the work he was asked to do and was paid cash. Daniel didn’t care that Axel was an escaped convict as long as he did good quality work, and he did. After a few months of being called only when the big machines were broken, he was called to fix the smaller machines, then brought in to do monthly maintenance, then weekly maintenance, then was called in to help when the attendant to the Black Rose Pleasure Salon, where the larger or more complicated sex toys were used to ensure safety, called out. He was given a full-time job as a Pleasure Salon attendant and mechanic within two years of starting there. Ebony Black was made his supervisor because the Pleasure Salon was part of her domain, she handled the bedrooms, play rooms, and the Pleasure Salon. Snow was in charge of waitresses and VIP guests and Rose handled the bar and the kitchen. 

Ebony was not Axel’s biggest fan, she was a very strict domme and she treated all the employees under her as if they were her personal subs, even switches or had a submissive personality even if they weren’t subs in the bedroom. Axel never identified himself as anything, never felt the need to, nor did he ever take advantage of what the club offered him. He would take one of the smaller, cramped bedrooms during the winter to have a nice warm place to stay, but he never ate or drank there. He outright refused to call her Mistress, a risky move that Daniel approved of and he decided that Axel would make a great dom-in-training and never offered to train him, himself. Now Daniel was a very handsome, kind dom. He was supposedly almost 50 but the man looked barely 35, dirty blonde hair short and wavey that framed his face so perfectly, violet eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was about 5’7” tall and had a more compact build, muscular. He was very much into Yoga and Kung Fu and it showed in the way he moved. He adored Daniel, he was very loyal to the man that gave him a chance when no one else would, but he also felt that Daniel was more of a father figure to him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about performing sexual acts in front of him, so he politely declined. Daniel left the offer on the table in case Axel changed his mind, he did spring it on him. He even gave him the pumpkin orange and black stripped rubber bracelet in case he changed his mind.

That was another aspect about Violet that Axel found fascinating and it helped make his job helping newcomers or those looking for a new experience in the Salon easier. Each color stood for something, the Yellows were what you were looking for in a partner, Reds have to do with Pain Play, Blues were rules, Greens were primal play and Orange had to do with Bedroom Roles (Dom, Sub, Switch, Top, Bottom, Gay, Straight, Bi, Pan etc) and white meant married and black meant single. There were purples for specialty kinks, and Axel couldn’t remember what the shades of brown meant. Submissives normally wore the bracelets on their left arm, while everyone else wore them on their right. Some people only had two or three, others had as many as ten or fifteen depending on what they were looking for and it helped in selecting partners for the evening and set up expectations. The employees wore a medium gray bracelet to let clients know they were not available or interested in play (because they were working). Axel always had his on because he never wanted to look for a playmate. 

It was the day before New Year's Eve when everything changed, he was dressed in his butler costume, he had just finished cleaning and preparing the equipment for tonight’s guests, they had just moved some tables and chairs for seating in the Salon, moving many of the tables behind Chinese style screens so they could choose if they wanted to show their play to the clients relaxing and taking refreshment or not. Axel was surprised about how many exhibitionist clients there were and saw the appeal himself but had not indulged. Maria was wiping off the small café tables and sweeping the area to make sure it was totally clean, Axel had done it earlier, but he knew that was Maria’s job. He adored Maria, she was almost 40 years old and had been working at this club since it opened 11 years ago. She was kind, smart and even created a character for herself to interact with the Victorian role play clients. She even pulled Axel in for a few of her little stories, which was a lot of fun. They had briefly talked about teaming up tonight, depending on how busy the club was. Axel was just checking his email on the tablet at the attendant’s station when Snow burst in like a blizzard. “Axel! Hurry, we open in 30 minutes.”

“Ma’am, everything is ready to go,” Axel blinked twice as Maria rushed over and nodded, “Yes, Ma’am, we are ready to go.”

“No, I mean… yes, I am sure the Salon it totally ready for the guests. It’s… Daniel has a migraine and cannot be the host this evening. Normally the medicine works to where he can be functional by now, but he is still in bed. He told me to get you, Axel. It has to be a man and woman at the door greeting to make the guests more at ease.”

“Wouldn’t Elroy be a better fit? He knows most of the guests,” Axel asked, really not wanting to do this. He was an introvert and he felt very uncomfortable greeting guests.

“Elroy is a sub and will be slammed behind the bar,” Snow sighed, “we need someone with dom energy, even if they are not a dom. You have dom energy.”

“I do?” Axel still didn’t believe it and turned to Maria who nodded, “You do.”

Fuck. “I will screw up badly,” Axel said, “this is a terrible idea.”

“Daniel told me to get you,” Snow said, “you can do this. Be the charming gentleman that we all know you are and I will do most of the talking. We need to get you a costume.”

Elroy appeared out of thin air, the man had an appearance of a wood elf and Axel swore he was a ninja. He could appear and disappear out of thin air. He was a truly beautiful, but a bit broken around the edges. He had long dark brown almost black straight hair and the most beautiful light green eyes, his skin was pale and was about Axel’s height and age. He worked as an EMT in Keystone and would work as the head bartender and social media manager for the club when he was off duty. He was sexy and quite brilliant, and never said more than a handful of words to Axel at a time. Axel knew he didn’t trust anyone outside of the BDSM community and that his last domme, Briar, had been exceptionally cruel and emotionally abusive/controlling to him. Daniel had become his non-sexual dom to help him heal (with tons of therapy as well) and ended up giving him a job. Most of the higher ranking staff members were like a family, something Axel was envious of but also made him a bit uncomfortable as well. He was one of the rare staff members, outside of the Sisters, that could wear other costumes and tonight was dressed like a Wild West outlaw. He wore a black rifle frock coat, a black O.C. Smith Shirt, a gold Kendall vest, brown canvas trousers, a black tooled leather .44 caliber Western Gun belt, and black leather riding boots. It was unfair that Elroy could get any hotter, but Axel did have a soft spot for outlaws.

“I have the costume,” he said, carrying two hangers with his right hand and had various items draped over his left arm.

“Elroy, you have to know this is a bad idea!” Axel was desperate.

Elroy looked unimpressed, “This falls under ‘other jobs as assigned’ in the contract.” Ok, that was the most words he ever said at one time to Axel.

“What did you bring him?” Snow asked, her eyes lit up. She loved costumes and the dress up, role play part of this job.

“A simple Victorian suit, plain.”

Axel was almost offended, if he was going to do this he wasn’t going to look like a bigger idiot than he felt like. Daniel was always dressed as a gentleman of means, a man worthy of having Snow, Rose or Ebony at his side. A simple Victorian suit would make people laugh at him, look down at him or just outright ignore him. He might as well… “Absolutely not!” Axel growled, “I might as well go out in the damn butler’s uniform.”

Elroy blinked twice at him, “But…”

“I am not going out there to be mocked or laughed at! I am the main attendant for the Salon and my appearance and performance reflects on the image of the Salon and I am not wearing a simple, plain suit when I am obviously supposed to be Snow’s companion for the evening. Might as well dress me up as a goddamn rent boy or was that the idea?”

“Of course not,” Elroy responded before Snow could, “I just knew you were going to whine about it and not do it so I didn’t want to waste my time picking out a real costume for you.”

Now Axel was furious, “So this was just some sort of game to you! Throw the absolutely terrified of making a mistake introvert to the wolves, but not really, just make him sweat?” Axel turned to Maria, “I need your help. Come with me!”

“Yes, Sir,” Maria said as she followed him out of the Salon and into the costume room. They had costumes to rent for the client’s that couldn’t afford or didn’t want to purchase their own. It was run by Clara, also in Ebony’s domain, a sweet older woman in her 60s who dressed like a Nanny in a black Raquel Jacquard Coat, dark gray Vivien Fishtail Skirt and a white Gibson Girl Blouse. Axel adored Clara, she was like the sweet, little old grandmas you see in those Hallmark Movies. Now he could do anything for Clara, he escorts her to her car after work to make sure she gets there safely, one of the waitresses got mugged 18 months ago and Clara was afraid. He carries things for her and helps her whenever he can and she brings him meals and cookies at least once a week. Clara was truly an amazing woman. She also had an eye for color and style and could turn the most modern millennial into a person that just came out of a Dickens or Jane Austin novel. She was standing and appeared to be waiting for someone. “Clara, sorry, just need to poke around a bit. Time, Maria?”

“20 minutes!”

“Fuck!”

“Language,” Clara admonished gently, “and I told Elroy not to take you a plain suit. You are so pale it will make you fade into the background. Now, I know this isn’t something you really want to do, but you are such an attentive gentleman, I know you will do just fine.”

“I need a character,” Axel said, “that will help. Yes, a character. Someone that fits not only being by Snow but can fit with the Salon as well. Character before costume.”

“A Regency gentleman,” Clara suggested.

Axel nodded, “I do love the Regency costumes and they are becoming increasingly rare around here. Let’s go dark and mysterious, I will be subdued, polite, charming but a man of few words.”

“So you are going to do it after all,” Elroy appeared in the door, leaning against the frame, his arms crossed tight in front of his chest, “color me shocked.” He pushed off the door frame and went over to the racks to start looking but Axel wasn’t going to have any of that.

“If I wanted your help, I would have asked for it,” Axel’s voice was as cold as ice, “I am sure Maria and Clara will be sure to find me a more than suitable outfit for this evening. Anyway, I am sure you have more important things to do than help me.”

Elroy turned to face Axel like he had never seen him before, he was totally shocked. “Elroy, what he is trying to say is that your help isn’t necessary or welcome,” Clara said sweetly, “now run along dear and try not to insult any more people this evening.”

“But I need to make sure he is perfect to stand next to Snow!”

“You were going to throw him up there in a plain suit,” Clara started to pull items for Axel to try on.

“I didn’t think he would do it!”

“Please leave,” Axel said looking at what Clara was pulling.

“But…”

Axel finally turned to face Elroy and looked him deep in the eyes, “I won’t tell you again; if I wanted your opinion I would ask for it since I haven’t then I don’t. Leave. Now.”

Elroy’s eyes became wide as saucers and his posture totally changed from annoyed and put upon to submissive. “Yes, Sir,” he said as he took three steps backward before turning and quickly exiting the room.

“Now, Axel, darling, if you can do that all night then you will be totally fine,” Clara said, “I swear the Sisters have spoiled that boy rotten, he has become such a brat submissive that it is annoying, and he is borderline rude.”

“Fifteen minutes!” Maria said.

 

Axel settled on a velvet trimmed regency tailcoat, an iron-gray Baker City silk vest, a high stand collar white dress shirt, black brushed cotton trousers, a black silk puff tie, Pearl Tie Tack, black leather lace-up boots and black gloves. He also decided to get the black elastic Y-back braces (suspenders) instead of cheating and going with a belt. He also took the bronze Helios sunglasses to wear just above the tip of his nose to add another level of mystery. Maria quickly fixed his hair as he changed, and he strolled out right on time when the club opened. The staff just stared at him, some with an open mouth. He hadn’t had time to examine himself in the mirror, but Maria and Clara seemed pleased and that is all Axel cared about. Snow grinned as he approached, “Now that is more like it. You look quite dashing, Mr. Walker.”

“Jeremiah please,” Axel half bowed to her. He had put the finishing touches on his character for the evening, using his middle name as his characters list name to help keep him on edge. It wasn’t 100% Victorian or Regency name but Clara thought he could get away with it since it was Biblical, “ok give me the down and dirty rundown of my duties, please.”

“As you know Dom(me)s and other non-subs wear their bands on their right hand so it is revealed when shaking hands. I greet the subs and the newcomers warmly and politely greet the dom(me)s. You greet the dom(me)s with a firm handshake and a polite inquiry into how they are. Do not engage the subs without the dom(me)’s permission, it’s seen as very rude.”

“Of course,” Axel said, “may I keep my gloves on?”

“If you would like, normally Daniel has them off, but I understand you are going for mysterious and dark, so I would keep them on. Black gloves, very stylish.”  
“I try, it’s not every day I get to stand next to one of the most beautiful women in Central City. A bit intimidating, to be honest.”

Snow giggled and hooked her arm around Axel’s, “You are a charmer, is it no wonder you are our favorite.”

“Wait!” Clara rushed out before they headed toward the door to open, “right hand!”

Axel gave her his right hand and she put the gray bracelet on it and the dom-in-training above it, “Don’t complain. If you make a mistake, the dom(me)s will see you are in training and not be as offended. They may even take a shining to you and be nicer, especially since it shows you are a single dom-in-training.”

“Wish me luck Mum,” Axel said as he kissed Clara’s cheek and she gave his right cheek a small pinch.

“Knock’um, dead, Mr. Walker,” she winked as she slipped back into the costume room. When everyone was in position, Elroy standing behind the bar with the head bartender, Black Jack, and Marcus, bartender, and Kiki, who was the tea brewmaster. The waitresses waiting in front of their sections, it was like a scene out of Downton Abbey as they approached the door. As soon as they were in place, security who were dressed as Victorian policemen unlocked the doors. Violet was set up that the entryway was the coat check and where you paid to get in. There was a membership fee for the year, but there was also a fee to attend the club. The fee was greatly reduced if you were a member of the club. Club members got access to the playrooms and the Pleasure Salon, they also got VIP seating at all the demonstrations and invitations to members-only events. All clients, members or not, had to sign a non-disclosure agreement and would not be allowed to wear bracelets if they would not provide medical records. Most regulars stayed far away from those that did not wear any bracelets. There was security at the door to the outside and the heavy oak doors to the main area of the club so no one could sneak by.

There was a rush of guests when the doors opened and many looked uncomfortable when they saw Axel instead of Daniel. Snow was quick to explain to the first couple, dressed as a merchant and his wife, “This is Mr. Jeremiah Walker, a friend of Daniel’s. He wanted to make sure Mr. Walker felt at home this evening and asked me to introduce him.”

“He was afraid I would stay in my room and tinker the night away,” Axel laughed quietly.

“Which you do have a habit of doing,” Snow said softly.

“Oh, I do, I admit it,” Axel agreed wholeheartedly. He offered his hand to the domme, who took it carefully and noticed his dom-in-training bracelet and relaxed slightly. 

“Are you Daniel’s new trainee?” she asked.

“I currently am without a trainer, unfortunately.”

“Well then, let me offer you some advice. When greeting a domme you do not know, hold your hand flat, palm up. Some dommes like to shake hands like a man, others prefer their hands kissed by other doms. Watch how her hand approaches yours and move yours accordingly.”

Axel nodded, “Thank you so much. I really appreciate the information, I apologize if I offended you.”

“Try again.” 

Axel released her hand and put his flat, palm up and watched as she moved her hand to have it kissed instead of a handshake and Axel quickly adjusted his hand accordingly and gave her a soft kiss on her middle knuckle. “That’s better. You are adorable, I hope you find a trainer soon or else I might have to snap you up. I am Minnie, and this is my husband, Robert.”

Robert had his bracelets on his left arm so he was a sub, Axel gave him a quick nod in greeting and overall acknowledgment of his presence. Minnie smiled slightly, “Snow, this one has manners!”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Snow agreed with a small smile.

“Come see me later, Mr. Walker, I would love to have a conversation with you, but now I don’t want to continue to hold up the line.” Minnie gestured with her chin and she and Robert were off.

The second couple looked to be a Reverend and an upper-middle-class Widow, he had seen them before and were pretty well known around the club. It was Reverend Thompson and Widow Holmes, both subs who came to the club to look for a dom(me) for the evening. Fuck. Normally that was Daniel’s job to introduce them to a couple suitable dom(me)s for the evening and Axel didn’t really know anyone, besides the people that frequented the Salon and most of them were dom(me)/sub pairs. Axel smiled mutely at them but knew he shouldn’t talk to them because they were subs and subs were who Snow was supposed to talk to. “Is Daniel ok?” the Widow asked.

“Yes, just called away on business. He should be here shortly,” Snow lied perfectly, “in his place is one of his dearest friends to keep me company this evening.”

“He looks like a boy,” the Widow whispered, putting a lace gloved hand covering her mouth so Axel didn’t see her talk, but Snow could.

“This is Mr. Walker, and I can personally guarantee he isn’t a boy. He is a dom-in-training, so is a bit shy.”

“Good evening,” Axel took that as his cue to speak, as he half bowed to the couple, “how are you this evening?”

They blinked at him, taken-a-back a moment. “To be honest, horrible,” the Widow Holmes said, “we were so looking forward to a nice session this evening and Daniel isn’t here… not that there is anything wrong with you…”

“Darling,” the Reverend sighed, “forgive…”

“It sounds as if you both have had a hard week,” Axel was sure there was a huge insult in there but he brushed it off, “I can totally understand your frustrations.”

The Widow Holmes burst into tears and he looked at Snow, who looked equally as shocked. “Margaret,” the Reverend whispered, “you are making a scene.”

Oh, holy fuck, now what? Now Axel had one secret weapon in his arsenal, one he hadn’t counted on using so early and that he was born and raised in the BDSM scene so knew enough to be dangerous without practical knowledge. His Mother was a switch and her Uncle was a gentleman dom, but it was the UK scene which he found a bit more ritualized than the American scene. Ok, he just had to channel his Uncle Stu and ask what the fuck would his Uncle do. Ok, Uncle Stu, what would you do? Axel grabbed the attention of one of the security guards, there were always at least five on duty at any given time and gestured for him to come over. Snow looked at Axel in confusion as the guard came over, “Could you please stay with Snow a moment while I help this couple to a table?”  
The guard looked at Snow, who nodded approvingly, the guard took his place as he offered an arm to both the subs, “Shall we step away for a moment get something warm to drink, it’s bitter cold out there.”

The Reverend took his arm without question and it took the Widow a moment, but she finally took his arm and he led them toward a quiet corner near the bar. Annie’s section, a nice, sweet young girl who was extra attentive and would keep a close eye on them. She appeared as soon as he helped them to their seats. “Good evening, Mr. Walker.”

“A nice pot of tea for the Reverend Thompson and Widow Holmes, I believe. Black tea, something strong and fragrant. Do either of you drink alcohol?” They both nodded yes. “And a shot of decent whiskey for each of them. Kiki and Black Jack will know what to get.”

Annie nodded and dashed off and Axel turned to face the sub couple as the Reverend was handing the widow a handkerchief, Axel knelt down next to her, making sure that he was lower than her, so she didn’t have to look up. “The tea will help, just relax, you are here, and everything will be fine.”

“We almost couldn’t get here,” she cried, “our babysitter called out with that head cold and my mother-in-law had to babysit, and she asked a bunch of annoying questions. She thinks we are at Bible Study! The kids have been sick, work has been a nightmare and now… no Daniel to help us.”

“It sounds like you have had a terrible week, and definitely needed a nice relaxing visit to Violet. Now I am not Daniel, nor would I dare to pretend to be, but I promise I will do everything in my power this evening to assure you leave relaxed and happy. May I recommend you just relax a few minutes, enjoy your tea and see who arrives tonight? Give me the opportunity to learn your trust, please.”

The Reverend nodded, “Yes, of course, thank you, Mr. Walker.”

Widow Holmes launched herself at him and he just held her as she cried, luckily, they were tucked away in the corner and not easily seen by the people walking in. The Reverend offered to take her, and Axel refused politely. “Margaret isn’t normally like this,” the Reverend said, “I swear, Mr. Walker.”

“Sounds like she has had a really bad week,” Axel whispered, “and who hasn’t needed a cry after a really bad week.”

Reverend nodded as the Widow get kept crying until the tea and whiskey arrived. The staff was starting to stare but a quick glare from Axel had them minding their own business as he helped her back to her seat. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“It is my pleasure, although I would never see a beautiful woman like you ever cry,” Axel said, “you and the good Reverend, deserve nothing less than the very best. Here drink your tea and relax. Annie will take very good care of you and if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask her. May I come back and check on you later?”  
“Please do,” the Reverend said sincerely, “I understand why Daniel left Snow with you this evening, we are fine now, you should get back to her.”

“I will be back to check on you later,” Axel stood and went back to Snow, taking the guard for his help before the guard went back to his post.

“Nice job,” Snow said, “Widow Holmes comes here for an emotional release as well as sexual, normally she doesn’t do it in the main room though. You handled that very well, Mr. Walker.”

“I have a gentleman dom in the family,” Axel whispered to her, “I just asked myself what he would do.”

“Do we know him?”

“Highly doubtful,” Axel said, “he has never been to the States, he lives in Scotland.”

“So, you do know what to do?”

“Not really. The etiquette, no clue what so ever, but the character traits I can grasp and attempt to make the most of.”

They met a few more couples, a dom(me) and sub and a few single subs but no single dom(me)s. Some came in costume and others came in regular clothes, Axel kept his character perfectly in place, although acting a dash more like his Uncle then he cared to. He could almost hear the older man laugh and talk about how caring for others was a Walker trait. Yeah, great job he did with that almost killing people with gift bombs and poisoning a rich group of people, not to mention almost killing Flash’s dad. Doc Allen was a nice guy though and accepted his apology while he was in jail, he did feel bad. Away from James Jessie’s influence and given a nice structure like at Violet helped Axel get his head on straight. He was still a little off, but not dangerous. Trickster Jr., when he utilized the character, was more of a prankster and a small-time thief than out to hurt people. The last person he hurt was a prison guard, he punched him in the face as he escaped. The Rogues had broken out Peek-A-Boo from the meta wing, ok the random prison riot happened first, then the Rogues appeared (probably one of Captain Cold’s master plans) but Axel was not one to waste an opportunity. He still wasn’t one hundred percent sure how he did it, everything happened so fast and the guards were so focused on the Rogues they didn’t see him escape into the woods. He thought about going to Cold to look for work, but the Rogues were all experienced thieves or powerful metahumans, and Axel was neither, so he kept away. He found a job with Violet and got back on his feet slowly but surely. He shook off James Jessie’s influence and just wanted a relatively normal and happy existence. 

When the line to greet guests was gone, Axel had moved Snow to a little table with two chairs a few feet away, near the entrance to the VIP section. Axel had seen Daniel do this on a few occasions from his attendant’s desk. A pot of tea appeared and some light refreshments, Axel was not hungry, but he did pour a cup of tea. Snow didn’t make a move to touch the food, although she was probably hungry. “How do you take your tea?” Axel asked quietly.

“Two sugars,” she said as he fixed her tea and put two small sandwiches on a plate.

“If you want more, please feel free to take more,” Axel asked as he made his own tea.

“Of course, thank you, Mr. Walker,” Snow drank her tea and started to eat.

About 30 people came in before 10 Axel kept the character up and no single dom(me)s, they had done two turns of the room to check on guests and allowing Axel to get to meet the regulars better. They had heard from Rose that Daniel was feeling better and was coming down around 11 to take over and Axel couldn’t have been happier. He could help Widow Holmes and the Reverend, whereas Axel had no idea how to do it. Most of the dom(me)s were kind and gave him helpful suggestions, all such Axel gratefully took to heart. He was about to make an escape to the bathroom to get a moment alone when another group of people came through the door. Axel blinked twice. Holy fuck it was a few members of the Rogues, it was Mark Mardon, Roy Bivolo, and Hartley Rathaway, and all wore bracelets on their right hands. 

“Oh no,” Snow sighed, “here comes trouble. I knew tonight was going too well. Let’s go greet them before they feel insulted.”

Axel guided Snow back to the front and shook each of the men’s hands as if he didn’t know them from Adam. Typically, he didn’t know them, so it wasn’t hard, although Snow acted scared of them. “I see Daniel got a pretty young thing to take his place,” Hartley leered, and Axel ignored him. He had heard Piper was a bit of a flirt.

“Leave the guy alone,” Roy groaned, “must you flirt with every guy with a pulse?”

“Can we just go? I need a drink,” Mark groaned.

Ah, that might be why the Rogues come here. The NDA, they get to go to a higher class joint and don’t have to worry about the police being called on them. “Of course,” Axel said, “the drink of the evening is a Gin-sling, but you look more like a Black Dog Whiskey man yourself. You have good taste.”

Mark seemed to be less tense around the shoulders at the commitment. Hartley batted his eyes at him, “And what do I look like?”

“Trouble,” Axel answered honestly, and Roy and Mark laughed at that. Hartley had a bit of a pout at that as they grabbed him and moved him along.

“You have a good eye.”

Axel turned and saw Lisa Snart, Golden Gilder, standing in front of Snow, “He is trouble and if he lays it on too thick please let me know and I will get him to back off. He thinks he is God's gift to men. That’s my job.”

“And I am sure you are extremely good at it,” Axel half bowed to her.

“You are cute and look at lot better in that then an orange jumpsuit. Isn’t that what you were wearing the last time we met?”

“Pretty sure it was dark blue,” Axel said without missing a beat, “that orange is totally not my color at all.”

“It’s no one’s color,” Lisa agreed as she moved on.

Shawna also recognized him, but she had the manners not to mention it. Axel smiled slightly, “And how are you this evening?”

“Well thank you. Sorry about Lisa,” Shawna moved on and appeared next was Leonard Snart. Of course, the leader of the Rogues would be here. Axel never broke character, even though Snart gave him a look like he was dissecting him with his eyes. As if he wasn’t sure this club was safe anymore or if Axel needed the business end of his Cold Gun. Snart had a pumpkin colored bracelet so he was a dom. “Good evening, Sir,” Axel greeted him with a handshake and it took Snart a moment but he did shake his hand, roughly.

“Walker.”

“Yes.”

“How long have you worked here.”

“Since the last time, we met,” Axel answered him, making sure to always look Snart in the eyes. He didn’t want Snart to consider him weak or hiding something.

“First time I have seen you.”

“I am normally in the back repairing the machines or working as an attendant in the Pleasure Salon.”

“I have business with Malloy,” Snart told Snow.

“He will be down around 11 pm,” Axel said as he got in front of Snow, so Snart had to look at him, “if you have an issue with that you can take it up with me.”

“And here I thought you were a whelp,” Snart said, “but have a pair on you after all.”

“I don’t like bullies and if you have business with Daniel, then I am sure it will be conducted soon.”

Snart stepped into his space, every bit the menacing man he is rumored to be, “Do you know who I am?”

“In here it doesn’t matter,” Axel said, already picking out a casket and tombstone for himself, “you are no better or worse than the rest of us.”

Snow gasped but Snart smirked and took a step out of Axel’s space. He looked down and grabbed Axel’s right wrist, “Dom in training, that explains your… behavior.   
You are lucky I find it amusing or else you wouldn’t like the chilly reception you would get the next time we would meet. Mick, let’s go.”

Axel turned and saw Mick Rory. Heatwave. He was standing two feet behind Snart and his bracelets were on his left wrist, not that Axel really would notice that until later because… holy fuck that’s Mick Rory. Now Axel broke character and his jaw dropped, he was even more gorgeous in person than on the television or in the newspapers. He was dressed in faded black jeans, an old blue t-shirt, and an olive canvas jacket. He had the most beautifully expressive eyes Axel had ever seen, and right now they were practically burning through him but what a way to go. Snow elbowed Axel hard, twice, to get him to come back. Mick actually blushed slightly. “Yes, sorry,” Axel shook it off, “you are just more gorgeous in person than on TV, not that I thought I would never actually get to meet you in person. Because well… you are you and I am me and yeah… wow.”

“Walker, where are your manners?” Snow hissed.

“I am going to go pick out my casket and headstone. Call me when Snart is ready to kill me,” Axel turned around and took a step in his quick walk away when a hand grabbed his shoulder, firm but not hard enough to hurt, and turned him around. 

“Manners,” Snart chided him, “you are the host for this evening. You never walk away from your guests and you should never leave a sub in your care unattended. Catching a glimpse of a pretty sub should never throw you off guard enough to be this rude.”

“There is no other person in the entire world as magnificent as Mick Rory,” Axel said honestly, looking Snart in the eyes again. There was a slight warming in Snart’s icy eyes.

“You have a point there, so I guess I will forgive you. For now. Watch your manners in the future and don’t worry about the casket and headstone, you won’t be needing them today after all.” 

“Thank you.”

 

Daniel came down a few minutes before 11 pm, looking like shit but able to take over. He promptly removed Axel, who did stop long enough to let him know that the Reverend and Widow Holmes would like to see him before escaping to change. Clara had his butler’s outfit ready to go and he quickly changed. “Next time I am not going to let Elroy get to me and just be a chicken, that was a disaster!” Axel said, “I will be lucky if I still have a job by the time the club closes.”

“Black Jack almost pissed himself when he was confronted with the Rogues, as did Elroy and even Ebony,” Clara said as she helped him with his jacket, “you only panicked because your crush showed up. Mick Rory? That hulk of a man?”

“He is too perfect,” Axel sighed, “the Heat Gun, his pyromania, how he likes to blow stuff up, has the body of Atlas… and of course, he is with Snart who is physically absolutely perfect, brilliant and did I mention perfect?”

“Calm down,” Clara sighed, “you have a taste for bad boys, won’t be the first nor the last. Now go back to your station and take a breath. You will be fine. Daniel wanted to see how well you would hold up under pressure, he wants to entice you to be his trainee, I have never seen him court anyone the way he courts you, dearest, and you have no idea.”

“I need to practice asking ‘would you like fries with that’,” Axel sighed, “ok back to the Salon I go. Do I look ok-ish?”

“You look fine, just calm down, new uniform, new persona. Now go be everyone’s favorite gossiping butler and help Maria get some sweet tips, the club is full tonight.”

Axel stopped by the bathroom to take a leak and ask his hands before releasing Mary from the attendant’s station. The Salon was pretty full with the role-players wanting to tease, flirt and get the gossip from Maria. He noticed Reverend and Widow Holmes had taken a table in the back, they never came into the Salon before. He immediately went to work doing what he was good at, cleaning and preparing the equipment for their next use. The cock milkers were a mess but were salvageable, thank god. He kept on eye on the attendant’s station in case anyone needed help or advice. He was just finishing up change the tubes when he heard Daniel’s voice call, “Walker!”

“Moment, Sir,” Axel said as he made sure the tubes were tight and secured, then quickly dropped the used tubes into the cleaning solution in the workroom before coming back out. He looked for Daniel and his stomach dropped when he saw him talking to the Reverend and Widow Holmes. He straightened his shoulders and walked over immediately, “Excuse the delay, Sir, in the middle of changing the tubes, Mr. Malloy.”

“Tubes could have waited,” Daniel growled quietly into his ear before he turned back to their guests, “Mr. Walker works here in the Salon, as you see, sometimes he doesn’t have his priorities correct. They have been trying to get your attention for the past hour.”

“I am so sorry,” Axel bowed to them, “please let Maria know next time, I would have stopped anything to be of service.”

“You have changed,” the Widow said. No shit, new character lady!

“Never mind then,” the Reverend looked very disappointed.

“I am afraid Jeremiah is a bit shy,” Daniel said, “he loves to tinker and work on the machines than interact with people. He dresses as a butler so he is not noticed, he has not changed. No reason to be so shy, they know who you are. Now they are looking for a dom(me) this evening and as experienced subs, I thought it would be a good experience for you.”

Oh, hell no! “Sir, I have absolutely no experience in being a dom, I have already made countless embarrassing errors this evening and the Reverend and Widow Holmes deserve only the very best.” No, absolutely not. Axel would have rather been dodging cold blasts!!!

“I will oversee the scene, you have nothing to be anxious about.”

“Sir…”

“You either start your training or remove that bracelet,” Daniel said, “a dom-in-training without a dom(me) to train them has made many of the dom(me)s nervous.”

“He hasn’t found the right dom(me) to train him yet.” The hair on the back of Axel’s neck stood straight up, it was Leonard Snart. “Don’t pressure that boy into something he isn’t ready to do.”

“Stay out of this,” Daniel growled.

Widow Holmes looked on the verge of tears again and the Reverend not far behind her. Axel crouched down next to her again and said, “I promised you a wonderful experience tonight and I am not one hundred percent sure I can give you that. I have never witnessed a scene, much less been in one and I haven’t had any sexual contact in over five years. I seriously would have no idea what I was doing and I would be terrified, which would make the entire experience uncomfortable. I don’t want that for either of you. I care about you both too much.”

The Widow ran out of the room, sobbing and the Reverend made a snide comment under his breath but Axel only heard the part about associating with and something downstairs before he exited quickly as well. “That was shit move,” Snart said, “and you know it.”

Daniel ignored Snart and looked at Axel, “You are dismissed for the rest of the evening, change and leave the premises. Find somewhere else to crash tonight. Come back tomorrow at 6 PM to discuss your disciplinary measures.”

Axel stood and kept his eyes on the ground, “Yes, sir.” He turned on his heels and immediately went to the employee changing room and changed back into his gray t-shirt, green zip-up hoodie, dark jeans and his brown work boots. He hung up his uniform and brushed out the wrinkles. He headed to the back exit when he ran into Black Jack, who handed him a heavy brown paper bag and a takeout coffee cup. “From Rose,” he said, “it’s enough for dinner and breakfast.”

“Thank her for me,” Axel said, as he took a sip of the tea in the takeout cup.

“You sure you are gonna be all right tonight?”

“I’ll be fine, make sure someone walks Clara to her car tonight, please. See you tomorrow,” Axel put the hood over his head and walked out into the chilly night, heading to his Ford Fiesta he bought for $200 and kept working with electrical tape and a prayer. He would go and sleep at the Toy Factory tonight and break into the 24-hour gym in the morning to get a hot shower. The apartments he could afford wouldn’t rent to an escaped prisoner without paying triple in rent and those shitholes were barely inhabitable. He wanted to fix up the Toy Factory but knew if he did that then James Jessie would come back and probably steal it from him. So he would just have to be chilly tonight. 

Axel made it to his car and was about to unlock the driver's side down when it was frozen solid. “That trick never gets old!” 

Axel turned and saw the Rogues staring at him. All of them. In costume. Fuck. He made sure not to look at Mick Rory. “I am broke.”

“With a car like that I couldn’t tell,” Weather Wizard snorted.

“Says the man with a 97 Escort that looks like it barely survived a disaster movie,” Lisa said.

Mark growled but didn’t have a snappy comeback. Better diffuse this situation quickly, “Then what do you want?”

“Axel Walker, aka Trickster Jr. Interesting resume,” Snart said, “gift bombs, singlehandedly breaking your dear old dad and Doc Allen out of jail, attempted murder at the Mayor’s fundraiser, and when you break out of jail just small petty shit. And one of the most popular Tumblr accounts in Central City. How do you get those pictures before the newspaper releases them?”

“Their firewall sucks,” Axel explained, “while I am no Piper I know my way around a firewall, viruses, worms, and I can even write my own code.”

“Impressive,” Snart said, “and yet you are a sex toy mechanic at Violet?”

“Not a lot of people willing to hire an escaped convict and I am very good at fixing complicated machinery.”

“How are sex toys complicated?” Raider asked.

“The next time a prostate massager breaks I will let you fix it!” Axel growled grumpily.

“No thank you!”

“I have been waiting for you to come around,” Snart said, “sniffing for a place on the Rogues. Your dad has.”

“My dad is a psychopath and I don’t want to be like him. I did once, but the idea of being like him and actually doing it are two different things. I got a clear head in prison. I don’t want to kill, especially not children or animals. I don’t mind sewing a little mayhem though.”

“Why the petty crimes?”

“I don’t have the skills or experience to pull of anything bigger, I am not in a hurry to return to Iron Heights Resort and Spa.”

Snart snorted and the other Rogues laughed. “Point taken. If you want something bigger and better than what you are doing now meet me here at noon tomorrow. Have a little test to see if you are good enough to join the Rogues.”

 

Axel had absolutely no intention of joining the Rogues. They were way out of his league and he wasn’t even sure why Snart offered to give him the test. Unless to have an excuse to have his team kick his ass and he didn’t need an excuse. He pulled into the Toy Factory and closed the door. He sat at his workbench and ate the dinner food Rose packed for him and even read the note in the moonlight. ‘It will be all better tomorrow. XOXOXO. Call Elroy if you get too cold. <3 Rose’

He sipped on the tea and toyed with turning the power on just so he could watch a little television from that trashed one he fixed up from bulk trash pickup in the Windsor Height’s district of Central. He thought better of it as he gathered a bunch of blankets to make a nest for the evening. “Don’t tell me this is where you live?”

Oh, come fucking on! Snart again? How did he find him? “Yep,” Axel said not turning toward Snart, “what can I do for you? I hope it’s not for décor advice, as you see I have 1990’s creepy toy motif going. Don’t recommend it.”

“Cute,” Snart said, “no actually wanted to have a word with you. I am used to being ogled like a piece of meat at a Violet, but Mick on the other hand…”

“No, no, I am so sorry that wasn’t what I meant, I would never insult him like that!” Axel turned around and looked at Snart in the eyes, which was challenging due to the darkness in the factory, “He isn’t a piece of meat. He is obviously intelligent, I mean look at the work he has done with the Rogues. Ok, so I totally deserved to be iced then!”

“Calm down,” Snart snapped at him, “what I am trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted is that he normally doesn’t get a second glance unless people are afraid of him. I can count on one hand the times he has actually blushed in public before. You got him to blush very pretty for you this evening. He normally doesn’t even interact with other dom(me)s, we sometimes pick up a single sub to play with when we are bored or looking for some distraction. Sometimes he only tolerates them for me or he likes to show off how much better he is than they are, Mick is very competitive you see.”

Not really, but Axel didn’t know what this had to do with him either. “We talked after you disappeared and then again after you were dismissed for the evening. We want to take you home with us, Walker and have a little fun. If you want.”

“I am sorry… huh?”

“You heard me, from what I overheard you find me absolutely perfect and you adore Mick so let’s have a little fun. Nothing dom/sub, nothing hard, you don’t need that tonight after everything that has happened. I have seen you be a tough guy, let’s see your kind, tender side.”

“What do you want? From this? I need clear boundaries, or I don’t understand my role and that makes me very nervous.”

Snart nodded, “This is what I want from this evening, you to go home with me. Sit down with Mick and me to talk about how we all want tonight to go, and we decide how to move forward from there. Mick does have a very… interesting kink and if he feels really good and relaxed it comes out if he means it to or not.”

“What kink?”

“A pregnancy kink.”

“A general one or does he, himself, want to get pregnant.”

“He does.”

“I bet he would be even sexier pregnant,” Axel said and Snart grinned in the shadows, “I am glad you agree. What is your experience? Have you topped? Bottomed? Any kinks I should know about.”

“I am not that experienced,” Axel said honestly, “I had a bad sexual experience when I was younger and it kinda turned me off sex for many years. I have only ever bottomed before and not sure about kinks. I am opening to explore anything that isn’t choking, confined spaces, beatings and knives.”

“Do you have a safeword?”

“Will we need one?”

“No, but if you have had a bad experience, I want you to be able to have that to stop what is happening without fear of being punished, belittled or criticized. Mick and I honor safewords without hesitation. We have also had bad experiences when we were younger.”

Axel nodded, “Tigerlily.”

“Is Tigerlily your safe word?”

“Yes.”

“Good, let’s get out of here,” Snart said but Axel didn’t move, “unless you want to spend all night in this freezing hellhole?”

Snart had a point, but this had danger written all over it and the likelihood of his survival was nil but he had a chance to get naked with Mick Rory so it might be worth it. Axel grabbed his breakfast and his tea before following Snart to his van. “Do you allow drinks in your van?” Axel asked.

“Go ahead. Do you think we won’t feed you?”

“I don’t like to waste food.”

Snart nodded as if he understood well that concept.

 

Snart pulled up to a nice brownstone inspired house in the middle-class section of Keystone. There was a light on the porch that was very bright and showed off the beautiful stonework on the outside and the wrought iron railing and gate, it all appeared original. “Mick is inside or are you just going to look lovingly at it to,” Snart teased him.

“It’s beautiful,” Axel said as he got out of the van and grabbed his now empty teacup and his breakfast.

Snart guided him up the stairs and unlocked the door, ushering Axel in before coming in himself, shutting and locking the door, turning on the alarm system. It was toasty warm in the house. “May I use the bathroom please?” Axel asked.

“Right down the hallway before you enter the kitchen. Give me your bag so I can put it in the fridge,” Snart said and Axel obeyed without hesitation before he went to find the bathroom to take a leak.

When he opened the bathroom door, Snart was waiting for him, and Axel wasn’t surprised or offended. Snart guided him into the family room, where Mick was watching television. As soon as they walked in, Mick turned it off and stood up, keeping his eyes on the floor. “Mick, we aren’t doing a scene tonight,” Snart sighed, “relax, we are going to have a little chat about what is going to happen tonight, so we are all on the same page.”

Mick whimpered but sat back down, still looking at the ground. “If Mick needs a scene, I can leave, so you can give him what he needs,” Axel said softly.

“Mick, is that what you need?” Mick shook his head. “Use your words.”

“I would like for Walker to stay and have sex with us tonight,” Mick said, and it was Axel’s turn to blush bright red, “if he is old enough.”  
“I am 27,” Axel sighed and both men gave him disbelieving looks, “I get the aging well gene from my Mom, not from my Dad obviously.”

Mick snorted and finally raised his eyes to meet Axel’s, “Obviously.”

“I want to make sure you know that this doesn’t guarantee your acceptance into the Rogues,” Snart said, “we don’t mix business with pleasure.”

“I wasn’t planning on accepting your offer for the trial with the Rogues,” Axel said truthfully.

That floored both men and they stared at him. “Why?” Snart asked.

“I don’t have the experience, and my skill set is already covered by Piper.”

“Piper can be a bit of a snob,” Snart explained, “he likes to work on cutting-edge technology, but regular technology he deems beneath him. You appear to be able to handle machines well. I cannot believe that piece of trash Fiesta is still working. I want someone on the team that will build or fix what I need without complaining constantly about how it is beneath them. He is useful, and I can like Hartley when he isn’t being…” Snart stopped as if searching for the right word.

“Hartley, when Hartley isn’t being Hartley!” Mick said.

Axel nodded, “I will think about it but that isn’t why I am here tonight.”

“Of course,” Snart smirked as he sat down next to Mick and gestured for Axel to take the wing-backed chair across from the couch, and Axel sat down, “we discussed safe words and his experience.”

“Safeword is ‘Tigerlily’ and I have only been a bottom before, haven’t had sex because of a bad experience that turned me off to it for a few years. I am open to either position. I do not want to engage in anything that has to do with choking, enclosed spaces, knives, beatings (fist and kicking).” Both Snart and Mick nodded. “My question is what do you want from me?”

“All I heard when I asked about you at the club was how much of a gentleman you were, of course, all we got to see was the hot mess.” Axel gestured to Mick and his facial expression clearly displayed ‘duh’ on it. Snart laughed, “So we want to see the kind thoughtful gentleman we didn’t get to see. Mick?”

“Yeah, that,” Mick said, blushing again.

“Mick!”

“What?” Snart gave Mick a stern look then shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Oh yeah, so we want you to come upstairs with us, I like to take a bath before bed, so I want you to share a bath with me while Snart finishes up so last-minute business. I normally get a quick full body rub down with lotion after my bath, but you don’t have to do that if you do not want to.” 

Axel gave Mick a look that clearly stated he was crazy, “Oh because I have absolutely no desire at all to touch that amazing body of yours.” He rolled his eyes. “Of course, I am interested, how sensitive is the scar tissue?”

As soon as he asked it, Axel knew Mick hate the question but Snart intervened, “It’s a legitimate question, Mick. We wanted a gentleman this evening.”

“It’s fine.”

“After the rub down, you may kiss and touch but nothing overtly sexual until I am there,” Snart said coolly, “I shouldn’t be too long.”

“Will I get a chance to suck one or both of you off this evening?” Axel asked, “I may be a bit rusty, but I am sure you both have cocks worth of worship.”  
Snart got a little pink around the tips of the ears with that one, “I am sure that can be arranged.”

“After Len arrives, we have a little tumble on the bed to get warmed up, I finger you open nice and slow and, if you are ok with it, keep you open with a vibrator, turned on to whatever setting you want and you can watch Len open me up. When we are both ready, I fuck you while Len fucks me.”  
Snart chimed in, “And we both tend to Mick’s aftercare.”

“I like to be plugged after sex.”

“I already told him about the pregnancy kink, Mick.”

Mick looked at Len like he had committed an act of ultimate betrayal, but Len just rolled his eyes. Axel decided to take a chance, he stood up walked over to Mick and got on his knees. Mick looked totally baffled, even more so when Axel ordered sweetly, “Lean back against the cushions for me.”

Mick followed orders without hesitation and Len leaned back as well, turning to watch the proceedings with great interest. Axel lifted up Mick’s shirt as he got in-between Mick’s legs and started to kiss and lick his stomach and lower abdomen area. “I bet you are even hotter full of cum,” Axel said against Mick’s skin, “big and round with Len’s baby. Fuck that would be hot, the only way you could get any more attractive. You have such big hips, perfect for bearing children. Fuck, Mick, I want you so bad.”

Mick whined and relaxed into Axel’s attention. “I want you to,” he said softly as he ran his fingers through Axel’s hair.

“Such a pretty mommy,” Axel sighed, his kisses more open mouth, more passionate.

“Yes,” Mick moaned, “fuck.”

“That’s enough,” Snart said firmly and Axel instantly backed off, sitting back on his heels.

“Now, and this is just a boundary question, if he is the pretty mommy (and Mick totally is) does that make you the daddy or do you not like the name?”

“Didn’t think you would be interested in Daddy!Kink,” Snart said.

“Oh, I am not, but I know some people really like to play they kinks all the way out and while I am not your little boy, you definitely make a hot daddy to Mick’s pretty mommy.”

Snart appeared not to have a comeback for that one, he really thought about it or his brain needed a reboot, one or the other. Axel kissed the inside of Mick’s left knee before crawling over to Snart, Axel could see his cock just starting to strain the fly of his jeans. “Let me suck you off,” Axel said, “please. I know you have work to do, but it’s naughty for a responsible daddy like yourself to attend to business with a hard-on.”

“Oh fuck,” Mick moaned.

“We are in the front room,” Snart said, “anyone who walks by can see.”

“It’s almost 1 AM,” Axel said, “and if they are out and about and happen to look in then they are up to no good or pervs. I don’t think ten-year-old, sweet and innocent Mary Sue is going to be playing hopscotch out in front of the house right now and get an eyeful.”

Mick snorted a laugh and shifted in the seat so he was sitting back against the cushions as far as he physically could. Axel had no idea how deep this couch was. Impressive. “Come here, Len, you said no dom/sub tonight,” Mick opened his legs as wide as he could and patted the space between them, “Come sit here and lean against me. Let’s see if our gentleman can deliver and maybe you can relax tonight.”

Snart took a moment but he did move and settled between Mick’s legs and Mick wrapped his powerful arms around him. “Don’t touch the shirt,” Snart ordered.  
Axel nodded, “Whatever you want.” He scooted back over and started to slowly undo Snart’s belt, then went to work on unbuttoning his fly. Mick was whispering in Len’s ear and Axel couldn’t hear it but that was fine, whatever it was helped Snart to relax and that was all that mattered. He moved even slower to unzip Snart’s fly, finally freeing Snart’s cloth covered cock. Nice flannel boxers, but if he always carried the Cold Gun with him, he had to be prepared for instant-winter. Axel looked at Snart in the eye as he leaned down to mouth his nearly hard cock through the fabric. “Oh fuck,” Snart groaned.

“Very nice,” Axel said, “long and thick, I bet you fill pretty mommy up perfectly.”

“He does,” Mick sighed.

“Get on with it,” Snart growled.

Someone was in a hurry or was feeling too vulnerable. Axel was betting on the latter. “Lift your hips up for me,” Axel asked as pulled Len’s jeans and boxers down below his knees so the zipper didn’t’ bite into him while he was working. Now Snart’s cock was a work of art, it was cut, but the rumor was that Snart was Jewish so that would make sense. “Fuck, you are perfect,” Axel sighed, “like a sculpture. Holy shit, give a guy some warning.” He was about seven inches long, and somewhere between an inch and a half and an inch and three quarters in diameter. If anyone could knock Mick up, it would be Snart with a cock like this. Axel wrapped his hands around Snart’s cock and examined him closely, licking his lips as precum started to gather at the tip. His balls were equally as impressive, not full but with a sub like Mick, he wouldn’t expect them to be full. “Do you like your balls touched and sucked?” Axel asked Snart and Snart just nodded.

He wasted no time taking Snart’s left ball into his mouth and sucking lightly. Fuck he even tasted good, a bit of a wintery edge to him that Axel found delightful. He moaned his pleasure and ran the flat of his tongue around it. “Oh fuck,” Snart sighed.

“You like that, Lenny,” Mick said, “you like having your balls sucked like that?”

“So good.”

Axel forced himself to look up and straight into Snart’s eyes, he was looking at Axel like he had never seen anything quite like him before or at least in a very long time. Axel switched to his other ball and gave it the same treatment as even more precum gathered at the tip. “Does he taste good, Axel?” Mick asked.  
Axel made an affirmative noise as his hands moved slowly up and down Snart’s cock, his thumb stopping to collect the precum at the tip to use that as lube. It didn’t take long for Snart to grab him by the back of his hair and pull Axel off his balls, which Axel released with a sinfully wet pop, and guided him upward. Axel expected to be guided to his cock but instead, he was pulled up and almost into Snart’s lap as Snart kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue deep into Axel’s mouth. Something dark and deep within Axel felt like Snart was challenging him and he wouldn’t let that slide. He thrust his tongue against Snart’s, which only made him growl as they battled for dominance. “Oh fuck,” Mick whimpered.

Eventually, Axel was able to trap Snart’s tongue underneath his own and plunder Snart’s mouth. Somehow Snart got his hand between them and pressed against Axel’s chest and Axel immediately broke the kiss. “Not bad,” Snart said, “now take your shirts off and kiss Mick like that!”

Axel immediately obeyed Snart’s orders, throwing his hoodie and the t-shirt off to the side before capturing Mick’s mouth in an equally powerful kiss. Mick didn’t even try to challenge him, he welcomes Axel’s tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. Snart started to kiss his neck shoulder before attacking his right nipple with kisses, nips, and licks. Axel groaned deep in Mick’s mouth. “So good,” Axel pulled back just enough to praise Mick, “you are so good. Fuck, I cannot wait to have you balls deep in my ass if that is how you kiss.”

Mick pulled him back for another kiss and Snart continued to kiss and lick every patch of skin he could until he pressed on Axel’s chest again and Axel broke the kiss with a slight whine before capturing Snart’s mouth again. “You both taste so good,” Axel said against Snart’s lips, “you really are absolutely perfect, aren’t you, Snart?”

“Maybe,” Snart smirked at him, “now get back to work. I have calls to make, and I need to be a nice, responsible daddy remember?”

Axel slid down Snart’s body, eagerly took his cock into his mouth and sucked the tip. Now Axel was out of practice and knew he probably couldn’t take all of Snart’s cock in his mouth, down his throat tonight although if he was lucky he might get the chance to practice. He gave sloppy wet kisses and licks up and down Snart’s cock to get him wet before going back to sucking on the tip. He wanted to give Snart a wet and filthy blow job to the best of his ability. He took as much as he could safely in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked, what he couldn’t get in his mouth and eagerly used his hands to make up for. “Look up at us,” Mick said quietly, and Axel looked up at them coyly, through his eyelashes as he started to hum around Snart’s cock.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Snart thrust his hips up slightly into Axel’s mouth and he moaned for it as he started to move just a bit faster up and down Snart’s cock, spit leaking out the sides of his mouth. Snart started to whine and Mick just held on to him again, tighter this time, “Shhhh… it’s ok, Lenny, just let go and let it happen. Look how much that sweet, young thing loves sucking your cock. Isn’t he pretty on his knees for you, Lenny?”

“Yes, so pretty,” Snart said breathlessly, “his mouth feels so good, Mick. Fuck.”

Axel could have sworn Snart swelled even thicker in his mouth and Axel loved it. He sucked harder, pausing randomly to tease the tip with his tongue, making sure to tongue the slit well before taking him deep into his mouth again. He loved the little micro thrusts Len did into his mouth. “You want to fuck his mouth, don’t you Lenny?” Mick nipped at Snart’s neck.

“Yes,” Snart sighed, “I want to cum so bad.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Mick kissed him, hard and full of teeth and tongue as Axel hummed around Snart’s cock again. Fuck this was hot, sucking Snart’s cock while Snart and Mick devoured each other’s mouths. It didn’t take long, not even five minutes, for Snart’s cock to leak precum at a fast rate, his thrusts were more like twitches of his hips, erratic and almost out of Snart’s control. Snart cried out, but Mick swallowed his words, but Axel was pretty sure he knew what he was trying to say and he relaxed his throat as Snart shot ribbons of cum down his throat as Axel continued to work his cock, milking him, wanting every last drop of cum he could get out of Snart. Mick broke the kiss as Snart trembled, groaning as Mick only held him tighter. “That’s it, Lenny, let go. Fill his mouth with all the cum you can. Fuck, Lenny, you are so hot like this.”

Len whimpered after he stopped cumming and Mick said, “He gets super sensitive after an orgasm. Gently let him slip from your mouth.” Axel did. “Yeah, just like that. Fuck that was hot. Come up here and give me a taste.”

Axel didn’t want to risk setting off Snart’s sensitivity, so he crawled up on the couch along Micks’ side and kissed him, letting Mick search is mouth for any traces of cum he could find. When Mick was satisfied he couldn’t find any more cum, he softened the kiss. Light soft kisses over and over again and Axel sighed happily into them as Snart recovered. “Ok you two, that’s enough. I have work to do and you both have a bath to take to get ready for bed!”  
“Can I get a hand job, Lenny?” Mick begged, “please Lenny!”

“Will you be able to get hard again to fuck our fine friend here?” Snart asked as he broke away from them.

“That won’t be a problem,” Mick leered at Axel as he pulled him into another soft kiss.

“Axel, do you want to give Mick a hand job?”

“Yes, I would love to give Mick a hand job,” Axel said, “Mick, would you do me the honor of cumming all over my titties?” Axel pinched his left nipple. Mick reached for Axel, pulled him on his lap and started to kiss him senseless.

“Mick! Oh, for petesake,” Snart growled, “let him go and take a shower. I am drawing the line at having full on sex in the family room! Not only for the lack of privacy, the positions would be hell on my back and I hate being squished.”

Axel was able to break away, “And it would be an easier clean up in the shower, Mick, and I am looking forward to washing every inch of your body.”  
Snart groaned but that did it for Mick, he was up and dragging Axel up the stairs before Axel even realize his feet were on the floor. The master bedroom was a decent size, the bed was huge, even bigger than a California king and was probably or more beds put together. It was decorated in a dark blue and red color scheme, but not Axel really got to notice the décor as Mick’s lips were on his as soon as he kicked the door shut and started to strip. Axel helped Mick along and Mick seemed not to know what to do with that. Maybe he and Snart only undressed themselves? “Undress me,” Axel purred, “consider me an early birthday gift.”

“Does that mean I get to keep you?”

“If you want, only have a 30-day return period before you are stuck with me,” Axel winked as he helped Mick get his shirt over his head and Axel eyed his chest, taking in every single detail. He was built like Atlas and the scars only made him more beautiful in Axel’s eyes. “Oh fuck, you are even hotter under the clothes.”

Mick turned his head away from him and snorted, but Axel wasn’t going to let him get away with that. He hooked his index finger under Mick’s chin and slowly brought his face back to the front, “Look at me,” he said firmly but softly, and Mick slowly followed the directions, “In the eyes. Please.” Mick looked at him in the eyes, a lingering fear, a shadow of self-doubt was clearly visible. “Thank you. You are the most beautiful man I have ever met. Do you understand me? I am not just saying that. I am saying that because it is true.”

Mick whimpered as Axel ran a finger from his clavicle down between his pecs, slowly drawing the line downward until he got to his belt. “You are beautiful.” Mick whimpered again. “Say it! Say ‘I am beautiful’.”

“I am beautiful,” he mumbled.

“Say it and mean it!” Axel growled.

“I am beautiful,” he sighed.

“Maybe you don’t know how beautiful you are?” Axel tutted, “we will have to fix that tonight.” He removed the belt and tossed it toward the closet as Mick quickly unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor, he wasn’t wearing underwear. Axel helped Mick step out of his pants, Mick kicked them off to the side next to his belt before he started to undo the button at the top of Axel’s pants, his fingers trembling slightly as he lowered the zipper and pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. 

“It’s you who are beautiful,” Mick said softly, looking down at Axel’s six-inch-long cock, but he was nice and thick, an inch and three quarters in diameter.   
Axel stepped over of his pants and into Mick’s space as he took both their cocks in his hand and jerked them off slowly. Axel hadn’t allowed himself to look at Mick’s cock yet, not wanting to turn into a stammering idiot again when he had been able to keep his cool thus far, but after taking it in his hand he had to. Fuck, of course, he was hung like a goddamn horse. Axel blushed as he took in all of Mick’s ten-inch cock, it was almost as thick as a mega porn cock, but fuck it felt good in his hand. He was already leaking precum and Axel longed for a taste but he was only supposed to give Mick a hand job. “So where is the shower?”

Mick bit his lower lip and sighed contentedly. Axel waited a few moments but decided to ask again, this time a little more firmly, “Mick, where is the shower?”

“Hmmm? What? Shower?”

“Yes, I want to get you nice and soapy before I get you off,” Axel grinned as he stopped jerking them off and took a step out of Mick’s space, his hand hovering just over Mick’s cock.

Mick pointed to the closed door in the middle of the far-right wall. Axel took a firm hold of the base of Mick’s cock and took a step forward. Mick just looked confused, but Axel gave his cock a gentle tug, “Let’s go.”

“Are you seriously going to lead me around by my cock?” There was something uneven about Mick’s voice that momentarily set Axel on edge. “I thought we weren’t doing dom/sub stuff tonight.”

“You wanted a gentleman,” Axel said, “now I can lead you around by your hand and give that a gentle kiss or I can lead you around by the cock and give that a gentle kiss. A gentleman never leaves a pretty mommy without an escort, even to the shower to get a hand job.”

“Oh fuck,” Mick groaned, and his cock twitched, “lead the way!”

“Hand or cock, pretty mommy, your choice.”

“Lead me by the cock,” Mick said as he followed Axel into the huge master bath that had both a glass shower and a huge soaker tub. It was all done in whites and light grays, very clean and simple while still being luxurious. He stopped Mick at the shower and turned it on, getting the water hot but not too-too hot. As he waited for the tale tell steam to billow as he got the bathmat in place before he knelt on it and licked the precum off Mick’s cock, making sure to tease the slit, before placing a soft, polite kiss on the head.

“Such a gentleman,” Mick sighed as he took hold of his cock and spread some of the newly leaking precum along Axel’s soft lips. Axel licked it off slowly, making a show of it for Mick as he stood, and he helped Mick into the shower. Now there were two body washes in the shower and neither gave away their owner. One was Russian Leather and the other was Silver Birch. Mick handed him a washcloth and the Silver Birch body wash and Axel went to work to make a thick lather (although this gel was very nice and it didn’t take much to make a super wad of lather) He didn’t see any shampoo or conditioner. “We keep our hair so short we don’t need it,” Mick explained, although Axel wasn’t 100% sure that was correct, he wasn’t going to argue with him. 

“Close your eyes, I want to wash your head and neck, I won’t touch your face,” Axel said as he went to work, ignoring his own aching erection to tend to Mick properly washing his head and neck, before going to his shoulders. “You have a thick neck and broad shoulders,” Axel said, “you must work out and it shows. So strong and agile, not a combination often seen.” The water quickly rinsed away the soap from his right shoulder and Axel gently placed kisses over his burn scars and Mick suddenly went tense. “Lesser men couldn’t have survived burns like these, I know you don’t like them, but they are a testament to your strength, Mick.” Axel moved to whisper in Mick’s ear, “Thank you for surviving, I know it couldn’t have been easy, but this world is so much better with you in it.”

“Others may disagree.”

“Then I will beat some sense into them,” Axel swore as he kissed the scar tissue on his right shoulder again as he washed the front of Mick’s chest pausing only to pluck gently at his nipples, “Tell me, pretty mommy, do you like being nursed from? You have the perfect nipples for it. I could just suck on them for hours.”

“Oh yeah,” Mick sighed, “you and Lenny fill me full of cum and plug me then you can nurse from me.”

“Promise?” Axel nipped at his neck as he started to wash his right arm, “how much can you bench press with these arms, Mick? Look at these muscles. You really are Atlas incarnated, aren’t you?” He washed Mick’s left hand then went to his chest again, an excuse to tease his nipples some more before washing his stomach before working on his back and ass, careful to stay on the outside of the cheeks before he went to work on his legs. “You have the ass of an underwear model! Holy shit, Mick, and your legs are all muscle. Is there an ounce of fat on your body? How can you not see how beautiful you are?”

Finally, Axel had washed everything he went to work on Mick’s cock and balls. A clinical wash first before sitting the washcloth on the shelf and pressed Mick’s body against his, letting Mick feel how hard Axel was for him, as he wrapped his left around his chest and his right hand went around Mick’s cock and started to pump his cock. “Been hard too long,” Mick sighed, “won’t last long.”

“How long have you been hard?”

“Since the club,” Mick admitted, thrusting into Axel’s hand, “I was half hard just from the way you looked at me in your fancy suit, then when Len said he was going to bring you home to play, fuck, I was a goner.”

“Then relax and enjoy. Let me take the edge off so you can relax, let me know when you are gonna cum, ok?”

“Yes,” Mick growled, “so I can cum all over your pretty titties.”

“Good, you remembered,” Axel grinned as he added a twist to his hand at the base of Mick’s cock that caused him to cry out. He sped up his hand as Mick continued to rock into it and Mick was right. It didn’t take him long to cum. Mick barely had time to warn him, as Axel crouched down, Mick came all over his nipples and even a bit got on his face in the rush. Mick almost looked afraid he was going to be punished as if that bit of cum was a punishable offense, but Axel just grinned and gave Mick a sweet and gentle kiss as he came down from his orgasmic high. Mick turned off the water and held on to Axel a bit as his legs were a bit rubbery feeling. Axel preened just a bit as he helped Mick out of the shower. “I will take care of the bath,” Mick gave Axel a light kiss as he grabbed a white towel and dried himself off quickly before giving the super fluffy towel to Axel, who did the same. He watched as Mick moved, the tension gone and enjoyed the way Mick moved across the bathroom, bending over slightly to fiddle with the faucets, there was one for hot water and another for cold. When he got the temperature right, which he obviously had a ton of practice with he went over to a built-in cabinet that had a huge stack of white fluffy towels and opened it. Axel couldn’t see what was inside and it was rude to peek, and he was supposed to be a gentleman so he didn’t. Mick took a handful of something that smelled like the body wash but maybe a little bircher and threw it into the tub. He turned back to put whatever away so Axel peeked into the tub and saw it was bath salts made with actual pink salt. Cool. Mick knelt down and mixed the salts into the bathwater so it dissolved into the water. When the tub was about a third full, Mick turned to Axel and said, “Get in.” 

Axel shrugged and got in carefully, fuck this tub was huge. “Lay back here,” Mick said as Axel followed the instructions as Mick got a fancily folded towel and rested it on the top of the tub. “It’s a headrest,” Mick explained as he helped Axel rest his head get maneuver to get comfortable. Normally Axel wasn’t big on being moved around like a ragdoll, but with Mick, he found the experience actually rather nice. 

When the tub was just over two thirds full, Mick turned the water off and climbed in and situated himself in-between Axel’s legs, Axel’s hard pressing against the top of his ass as he leaned back against and rested his head right under Axel’s chin. Axel wrapped his arms around Mick and leisurely stroked his chest and Mick just sighed, “This is nice.”

“Yes, it is,” Axel agreed.

“How was your day?”

“Ok, I hung out at the public library and helped Ms. Obracht shelve books when it’s cold like this her arthritis acts up so badly it hurts to watch her move. Then I worked made a handful of new zappers, they give a small electrical charge to fry locks, alarm panels and even can give a nasty jolt to a person in need of a quick getaway. Or if a person is being a prick! Then went to work and you already know how that went… although I did get to meet this super-hot guy who has been the object of more than one wanking fantasy over the years.” Mick snorted. “And you know what he is even better looking in person.”

“Normally when you meet people you have seen on tv they let you down, don’t get your hopes up,” Mick mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Axel’s arms.

“The only hope I have is to have you balls deep in my ass,” Axel kissed Mick on the top of the head, “is that too unreasonable?”

“Perfectly reasonable,” Mick said as he snuggled back against Axel.

“And how was your day?”

“Not bad ran some errands and had to listen to Mardon bitch for half an hour about the idiot that lives across the hall that thinks he is possessed by the devil because he controls the weather but hasn’t realized he is Weather Wizard, the supervillain, yet.”

“Wow, that is special.”

“Yeah, but that’s normal business meetings. Then Lisa starts whining that all we do is work and wants the gang to go out for happy hour, which I wasn’t exactly in the mood for, but Snart says he needed to meet with Malloy anyway so we need up at Violet.”

“I am glad you went.”

“So am I, now. Really wasn’t in the mood for a threesome with another sub, and Snart never shares me with another dom(me).”

“I can imagine, you are a treasure, I would probably feel the same way if I had a sub like you.”

“Go to the Rogue try out at noon, Axel,” Mick said quietly, “show off one of those zapper things and join the Rogues. There is a lot Snart can teach you if you are willing. He has been waiting for you to come around for some time.”

“I am shocked I am even on Snart’s radar to be perfectly honest.”

Mick didn’t respond, instead, he grabbed Axel’s left hand and gave his wrist a small kiss. They just laid there a bit, soaking and Axel enjoyed the scent and holding Mick close. The water was just starting to get cold when Mick did finally speak. “Just promise me you will try out,” Mick whispered.

“I thought we weren’t here to talk about work,” Axel leaned down and nipped at his ear.

“I mean it, Axel,” Mick turned around and looked at Axel in the face, his earnestness surprised him.

“Like I could deny you anything,” Axel said without actually meaning to and winced, but Mick just grinned as shifted and drained the tub. He stood up slowly and got out then offered Axel his hand to help him up. Axel took it and half crawled out of the tub, it was freaking huge. Mick then handed him a towel and they both dried off quickly. Mick put the towels in the hamper and went to grab a super fluffy white robe from the back of the door. There were two but Axel knew the other one had to be Snart’s. Mick looked embarrassed, “I don’t have one to offer you.”

“Don’t worry, I am used to doing without,” Axel teased and kissed Mick softly, “and maybe that will inspire you to keep me warm.”

“Oh, I can definitely do that!” Mick said as he opened the door and went over to the bedroom door, the hallway appeared to be dark but Mick was checking something, “Snart is still in his office.”

“So, let’s rub you down then.”

“But you need to cum,” Mick whined.

“I am not gonna cum until you are nice and spoiled,” Axel walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, “where is your lotion?”

Mick pointed to the huge jar on the end table, so Axel walked over to it. It was some big fancy company with a stain-glass looking logo. Axel read the ingredients, Lavender essential oil, Cocoa Butter, Olive Butter, Shea Butter, and Coconut Oil. Not bad, all organic and probably that jar cost about $100. Axel opened the jar, it was more of a butter than a lotion. Mick came over and stood next to Axel and didn’t move. Axel expected him to get on the bed, but he just stood there. “Do you want to lay on the bed?” Axel asked.

“Is that what you want?”

“What position is most comfortable for you?”

Mick opened up the robe and let it drop to the floor. This must be a ritual with Snart and Axel didn’t know it. “Mick, I don’t understand.”

“Pick the robe up and lay it on the chair next to my nightstand. I kneel and you rub my neck, chest, and back. I stand and you do my ass, groin, and legs. When the lotion is totally absorbed we go lay on the bed.”

“We don’t have to do it that way. Does the lotion stain the sheets?”

“I like doing it this way,” Mick said, “or else I fall asleep and I don’t want to fall asleep. I want to fuck you.”

“I want you to fuck me to,” Axel said as he put the robe over the chair and took a dab of the body butter and went to work, making sure to really cover the scar tissue but not use a lot of pressure. It took him about fifteen minutes to give him a slight rub down, taking a few extra minutes to actually massage his hands. “Sit on the edge of the bed, please,” Axel requested but made sure not to vocalize it as an order.

Mick immediately sat on the edge of the bed, looking confused. Axel knelt down on the floor beside Mick and started to give him a foot massage. The sounds Mick made were more pornographic than when he had cum in the shower. Axel didn’t say anything, even though he felt he could cum solely from the sounds that Mick was making. By the time Axel was almost done with the second foot, he heard Snart say from the doorway, “I was upset for a moment, I thought you two started without me.”

Axel blushed, Snart was resting against the door frame, he hadn’t even heard the door open. Although he couldn’t prove it, something told Axel that Snart had been standing there for some time. “I wanted to make sure Mick was spoiled.”

“Don’t spoil him too much, he becomes a brat. Isn’t that right, Mick?”

“Shut up, Snart!” Mick growled.

“See what I mean?” Snart just smirked as he pushed off the doorframe and properly entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He helped Axel up off the floor and pulled him into a soft kiss. “Thanks for taking care of him while I had to work,” he whispered in Axel’s ear as he gently placed him on the bed beside Mick, who immediately dragged him to the middle of the ginormous bed and started to kiss him senseless.

Axel cried out when he felt slender, strong fingers wrap around his cock and give him a playful tug. “How many times have you cum tonight, sweetheart?” Snart purred.

“He hasn’t,” Mick answered for him.

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Mick needed to be spoiled,” Axel sighed.

“Yes, Mick always comes first,” Snart said darkly, “good, I am glad you instinctively know that lesson.”

Axel felt a chill go up his spine, not exactly bad but Snart was a bit intimidating as well. “You deserve a reward for being so good. I wasn’t going to bring out the toy chest, but I would love to see you with a vibrator deep in your ass keeping you nice and open for Mick. Would you like that, Axel?”

“I never used a toy before,” Axel blushed.

“You have never used a toy before?” Snart’s eyebrow raised, “now it’s rude to lie…”

“I am not,” Axel said truthfully, “I could never afford one and wasn’t comfortable with using them at the club. I would have to sign them out and get teased… or use the Pleasure Salon, which is practically public display… and…”

Mick kissed him softly, “Shhhhh… it’s ok. We understand. Public displays aren’t our thing either. Right, Len?”

“Yes,” Snart said softly, “will you let me pick out a toy I think you will like? Something not too big but will feel very good?”

“He is very good at picking out toys,” Mick promised as he kissed the back of his neck, “you can trust him.”

“And remember, you always have your safeword,” Len pumped Axel’s cock to help him relax.

Axel was tempted to use his safeword now, this was getting very intense for him and he was borderline frightened. Snart instantly backed off and turned away. “Mick, I am going to go to the other room.”

“Don’t leave,” Axel whimpered, “I am sorry, please don’t leave.”

“Shhhh,” Mick nuzzled his ear, “it’s ok. Just relax. He will be back.”

“No, he won’t,” Axel knew Snart would lose interest in him if he left so he launched himself at Snart and held him tightly from behind. Len froze a moment, his back ramrod straight but Axel just held on to him, “Don’t leave me, please.”

“I won’t,” Snart said as he relaxed, moving him Axel’s embrace so that they were facing each other and Snart gave him a soft, lingering kiss before laying him back down on the bed, “fuck you two look beautiful together.”

Mick held Axel tightly as Snart started to undress, he removed all his clothes quickly, except for his long-sleeved undershirt. Snart had a smattering of scars on his legs, one or two looked more like cigarette burns, a bullet wound on his thigh, but the rest were weird jagged edges. Maybe that is why Snart didn’t want Axel to see his chest. He had heard a rumor that Snart’s dad was a bit of an abusive dick when Snart got locked up for killing him. Before Snart could warn him, Axel said, “I won’t ask and I won’t touch the shirt.”

There was relief in Snart’s eyes, he didn’t want to have that conversation obviously, as he laid down next to Mick and Axel and he kissed Mick, powerful and demanding before both men started to kiss all over Axel’s body. They shifted Axel around like a rag doll, had a big fluffy pillow under his hips and a smaller one supporting his back. Snart and Mick took turns kissing him to keep him distracted, but Axel didn’t mind. He was nervous and Snart was so intense. Both Snart and Mick pulled back and Snart looked him straight in the eyes, “Who do you want to finger you open?”

“Mick,” Axel said, “while you keep kissing me. Your lips feel so good. Please, Snart…”

“Len, in bed you call me Len,” Snart… Len growled, “and you can touch me as long as it is you stay on the outside of the shirt.”

“You feel so good,” Axel recaptured Len’s lips as he opened his legs for Mick who started to tease the outside of his puckered entrance with his fingers. Axel wrapped his arms around Len again as he tried to actively take control of the kiss, which he knew would naturally bring Len’s dom instincts out. They battled fiercely, Axel more playful and Len totally serious and Mick just made comments about the battle as if he was a sportscaster and this was a prize fight. There it was, the wet pressure as a finger pressed just through the ring of muscle, Axel pulling back just enough to moan, “Oh yes!”

Len purred at Axel’s pleasure he as captured his mouth again. “You are so tight, Axel,” Mick said, “you are going to feel so good around my cock. Relax the best you can and let me in.”

Axel rocked down on Mick’s finger, taking him deeper inside. Axel growled broke the kiss, “You two seriously need mirrors in this room.”

Len pinched Axel’s nipple, “Stop being so bossy.”

Mick whimpered, “He is fucking himself on his finger.”

Len pulled back just far enough to check it out and he licked his lips. Axel growled again, “I can take another.”

“Not yet,” Len and Mick said in unison then Mick continued, “we don’t want you to be sore later. Just relax.”

Len went back to kissing Axel, saying in between much more tame kisses, “You are right. We need a mirror of the ceiling. My nosey sister be damned.”

Mick snorted as he put a hand on Axel’s hips to still him as he continued to thrust his finger in as deep as it could go but soon adding a second finger and scissoring him open, taking his time, then found Axel’s prostate and pressed on it gently. Axel’s hips lifted off the bed as he cried out in pleasure. He had not been expecting that. “Holy fuck,” Axel moaned.

“Sex with us is a religious experience,” Snart smirked and kissed the side of his mouth, “I am guessing Mick found your prostate.”

“Yes,” Axel whimpered as Mick pressed on it again, “this is so good.”

“Your previous lovers should be horsewhipped,” Len said, “how dare they not treat you the way you deserve!”

Mick made a weird noise and Len just started to kiss Axel again. Axel was so distracted by Len’s talented mouth that he didn’t feel Mick put in the third finger or the burn that should normally accompany it. He only felt it when Len pulled back, “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Axel whined, “like I want you both to take turns fucking me all night long.”

Len purred and nipped at his neck, “Maybe another time. Now I am going to finger Mick open so just relax and…”

“Pick a toy for me, Len,” Axel sighed, “I trust you, I know you only want to make me feel good.”

Len’s eyes glowed with pride and tenderness, “Only ever want to make you feel good and safe.” He pulled away and rummaged through the chest at the end of the bed while Mick played with his prostate, making Axel mew and moan until Len found what he was looking for. Mick removed his fingers and slowly a soft tip pressed slowly into him. It felt like a cock but it was cool and not just from the lube. “We are going to start you with an eight-inch toy with a medium girth,” Len said, “it will make it easier for you to take all of Mick’s monster cock when it’s time and its medium settling will feel amazing against your prostate. Just relax and it will be inside you nice and easy.”

“I would rather have it be one of your cocks,” Axel whimpered.

“All in good time,” Mick smiled at him as Len pushed the head all the way into him and Axel released the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“Relax,” Len chided gently as he continued the toys slow progression inside of him, “that’s it, you are doing so good, baby. I am so proud of you. You need to use each of the toys yourself before you even think of using them on anyone else so you know how they feel, what settings work best. Knowing how they are supposed to work intellectually and experiencing how they work are two different things.”

“So, I should try out the toys in the Pleasure Salon?” Axel asked, not one hundred percent sure where Len was going with this.

Mick growled, “Not with others watching.”

“If you want to,” Len said, “being an attendant and being in bed with a su… lover are two different things.”

“I only want to be with you both,” Axel sighed.

“I may hold you to that,” Mick kissed Axel’s hip. 

Finally, the toy must have been all the way inside, and it felt good and deep. “I am going to turn it on, relax,” Len said quietly just before turning the vibrator on low and Axel moaned at the sensation, “that’s it, baby, you are doing so good. Going to let you adjust…”

“More,” Axel whimpered, “please!”

“This toy only has light, medium and heavy, there are no mid of the ways here,” Len warned.

“Give it to me, I can take it,” Axel said and he got his wish and Axel lifted his hips up and cried out at the sensation, “so good. Oh god, yes!”

“Too much?” Mick asked and Axel just shook his head no.

“That’s it, just relax and enjoy it,” Len said, Axel opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and watched as Len began to finger Mick open. Len caught Axel watching and smiled slightly, “You are very lucky I already fucked him before coming to get you because I like to open Mick up very slowly. Don’t I, Mick?”

“He loves to take me apart with his fingers before he even puts a toy or his cock in,” Mick explained.

“Why do I do that?”

“Because you love me,” Mick answered.

“Exactly.”

“This isn’t our playroom though,” Mick continued to talk, “he doesn’t want his sister finding our more… intimate items.”

“She is very nosey,” Len agreed.

Axel felt his orgasm building, he tried to hold it back but being here with them, watching Len open Mick’s beautiful ass up and the feeling of the vibrator took Axel over the edge and he came all over his stomach and lower chest, his entire body shaking with pleasure. Mick and Len moved so that Mick could lick Axel clean while Len kept a slow but steady pace opening Mick up. “You are even more beautiful when you come,” Mick sighed.

Axel shifted on the bed so he could kiss Mick and taste himself on the beautiful man’s tongue. “That’s it,” Len sighed, “you two are so beautiful together.”

Mick moaned at the compliment and Axel took advantage to dominate Mick’s mouth, his tongue exploring Mick’s entire mouth slowly; thoroughly. Time seemed to stop, Axel had no idea how long they kissed like that but Axel was able to catch a glimpse of what Heaven felt like from that kiss. Mick pulled away and Axel whimpered at the loss of his mouth and his heat, he was a human furnace, but another more demanding mouth was quick to replace it. Axel loved the challenge and did not back down when Len tried to dominate him. Axel wrapped his arms around him, trying to hold in closer. Len tensed at first but soon relaxed into the embrace, his hand coming to rest of Axel’s hip. Somewhere in the back of Axel’s mind, he realized that Len wasn’t wearing his shirt anymore and his skin felt good against Axel’s own. “You're perfect,” Axel said against Len’s lips, Len’s only response was to kiss him again. Mick started to fist his cock, helping the younger man get hard. He licked and tasted the tip, tonguing the slit. 

“You have a perfect cock for sounding,” Mick said, “bet it would look beautiful stuffed with one of Len’s metal rods.”

Len growled but stopped when Axel let loose a high-pitched whine, cock stuffing was something he was interested in. He had seen demonstrations at the club but they were not provided for hygiene reasons, but people brought their own. He loved teasing his slit and wondered what it would be like to slip a sounding rod into his urethra and slowly, gently pulling and pushing it in and out. Len released Axel’s lips and he moaned, “Do you think I would look beautiful sounding, Mick? Really? I have always wanted to have my cock fucked. Can you give me that experience, Len?”

Len blinked twice for a second like he had never seen anyone quite like Axel before and then nodded slowly, “Of course.”

“You have a cock that is made for sounding,” Mick said, “you will look so beautiful and we will be so gentle with you. Never let anything happen to you, Axel.” He kissed Axel’s thigh softly.

“Not tonight though,” Len said, his voice full of regret.

“Oh, please Len,” Axel begged.

“No,” Len said more firmly.

“But what if this is my only time with you, what if you change your mind,” Axel whimpered and Len kissed him again, silencing his protests as Axel felt his legs spread wider and the vibrator turned off then very gently removed from his ass. Axel whined at being empty but Mick bumped the tip of his cock at his entrance and precum being spread all over the super sensitive area. He paused after a minute to teasing him and Axel held his breath, closing his eyes, knowing that Mick was just about to push inside when he heard Len growl at him, “Condom, Mick!”

Mick growled back, grumpy and Axel whined at the delay. “Mick!” Len said an undertone in his voice he hadn’t heard before. It wasn’t Captain Cold, but it was dark, commanding and fuck, Axel loved it. It made something deep and primal respond in Axel. Protective. Fierce. Raw. “Len is right,” Axel growled, “I am clean, but you only have my word on that. You need to protect yourself and your health above all else, pretty mommy. Len can take me to his favorite lab tomorrow to get tested to get proof I am clean, that is if you both want to keep me. I will pay for it.”

“Are you serious?” Len was caught off guard.

“Completely.”

“I will make arrangements first thing in the morning,” Len grinned wildly then reached over and grabbed the box of condoms from the drawer and handed them to Mick. It was a variety pack it looked like and Mick grumbled but selected one of the condoms before handing the box back to Len. 

“Make a show of it for me, Mick,” Axel whined, “please.”

Len put the box back and took the condom from Mick and kissed him deeply, then kissed down his throat, shifting so that they were facing each other, their sides to Axel. Len bit the side of Mick’s neck, where his neck met his shoulder and sucked loudly, distracting Mick from his disappointment about the condom and he carefully opened and rolled it on Mick’s cock nice and slow. Axel growled at the sight and started to fist his own cock as Len grabbed the lube and covered Mick’s cock in it. “Mick,” Len said so quietly Axel almost didn’t hear him, “go show Axel how much we want to keep him.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mick crawled over to Axel and half laying on top of him gave him a soft kiss and Axel wrapped his legs around Mick’s waist as he quickly dominated the kiss, Mick sucked Axel’s tongue into his mouth and moaned as he started to slowly push into Axel. Axel heard Len whisper directions, but he couldn’t make out the words and he didn’t care as the thick tip of Mick’s cock slowly, carefully, almost lovingly breached Axel’s entrance. Fuck his cock was huge, and for a moment he wasn’t sure it would fit but Axel forced himself to relax as soon the entire tip was inside. Mick gave Axel a moment to relax and only moved when Axel tightened his legs around him to let him know he was ready. Mick rocked into him in slow, carefully measured thrusts, just a bit more each time until finally Mick was balls deep inside and they just held each other a moment, kissing each other deeply, enjoying the intimate connection. He felt someone, logically he knew it was Len, carefully remove his legs from Mick’s waist and Mick let out a low groan as Len must have started to press his cock into Mick’s ass, which caused Mick to push just a little deeper inside him. Mick released his mouth and started to kiss the juncture of Axel’s neck and shoulder, then down his shoulder. 

Then he started to suck a huge bruise as Mick started to thrust against, still taking his time but not as tiny thrusts. Axel could swear he could feel Len thrust inside of Mick as Mick thrust inside of him. “Fuck, Len,” Axel whimpered, “it’s like you are fucking both of us at the same time.”

“That’s the idea, Princess.”

Axel moaned at the nickname before attacking Mick’s neck with kisses and licks. Len grabbed Axel by the hair, firmly but not enough to cause him real pain, and brought his face up to be kissed, or more accurately claimed and devoured by Len as Mick and Len both picked up their paces, the thrusts getting longer and deeper each time. Mick kept shifting his hips until he found Axel’s prostate and he cried out and Mick growled happily at the development. He aimed for his prostate with every thrust with deadly accuracy and Axel couldn’t move with the weight of both men on him so he just had to lay there and enjoy it. It was a very vulnerable but amazing experience. It didn’t take Axel long to be on the edge again and as Mick’s thrusts became erratic, he must be on the edge as well.  
Mick took Axel’s mouth from Len, and Len growled, Axel is sure Len retaliated but couldn’t see what he did. “Mick is close. Axel?”  
“Almost there,” Axel said against Mick’s mouth.

Len growled, sounding like he was on the edge himself and Axel knew they were both waiting for him, he tightened just a bit around Mick’s cock and ground his cock against Mick’s stomach. “A little harder,” Axel whimpered, “please Mick.”

And Mick fulfilled his request without a moment's hesitation, only growling his agreement into their kiss. Len said something that vaguely sounded like “oh fuck” but Axel couldn’t be sure as it drove him over the edge. The extra layer of roughness caused Axel to see stars as he felt his balls tighten and pleasure rip through his body as he spilled between their bodies. Axel was only vaguely aware of his last jerky thrust into him and Mick cried out in pleasure, Len almost howling his release at the same time. Axel was a bit jealous of both men, he wished he could let go like that, but he had normally been very quiet in bed. 

Mick collapsed on top of him and Len on top of Mick, it was a crushing weight but Axel didn’t mind. He maneuvered his hands so he could pet Mick’s head and run his fingers along Len’s back, both meant to be loving, comforting gestures. Mick responded well and purred, cuddling against him. Len seemed fine with it at first but he opened an eye and made the sound of a grumpy cat that was about to scratch, so Axel stopped. Len rolled off Mick and helped Mick to roll off of Axel. It took a moment for Axel to regain the use of his limbs, Len carefully removed the condom from Mick, tied the end of it and got up to throw it away in the bathroom trash can. He returned with two warm wash clothes and dropped one on Axel’s stomach before going to clean up Mick. Axel took his time and sat up and cleaned himself up slowly, he was sore but still wasn’t too sure about the total cooperation of his body. He wiped the cum from his body before it dried and cleaned the lube from between his legs because that was starting to get uncomfortable, then he folded the washcloth that fresh cloth was on the outside and started to clean his cum from Mick’s stomach. Len growled but Axel wasn’t that worried, “I made the mess, I clean it up,” he explained simply and that seemed to calm Len. When Len was satisfied that Mick was clean, he gave the washcloth to Axel and told him to drop them in the first sink. It took Axel a moment to get his body to cooperate but he did as Len requested then returned to the bed. 

Len already had a rather impressive butt plug out and coating it liberally with lube. Mick was still laying on his back, his legs spread wide, his feet planted firmly on the mattress and knees in the air. He was whining for Len to hurry, he could probably already feel Len’s cum started to escape. Len gestured for Axel to come over to him, he was planning on crawling back on the bed and cuddling with Mick while Len worked the plug into him. Len whispered in Axel’s ear as soon as he got on the bed and crawled over to him, “Part of Mick’s aftercare is that he needs to be plugged after sex, any type of sex, vanilla, a scene or otherwise, the plug should not remain in longer than 2-3 hours. Normally, I gently remove it once Mick falls asleep. A real, deep sleep, not when he is in subspace or that causes him to come up too fast. He always gets to pick what plug he wants.” Mick whined louder and Len nodded, “Calm down, it’s coming.”

Axel watched as Len very carefully worked the plug inside of Mick and the serene calm that came over Mick when he was plugged was beautiful. He looked so relaxed now, all hint of distress was gone. “Look at the pretty mommy,” Axel said as he rubbed his hand over where a womb would be, “all plugged and full of your cum Len. So beautiful.”

Axel turned and kissed Len softly, “Thank you for taking such good care of us, handsome daddy.”

Len growled, but this time it was a pleasurable growl and he kissed Axel softly in return. “Mick said after he was plugged I could suck on his nipples. Can I Len? Can I nurse from pretty mommy?”

Len looked to Mick to get confirmation and shook his head fondly, “Fine. Go ahead, Princess.”

Axel moved to the other side of Mick, his hand never once stopped massaging his ‘womb’ and he laid down next to Mick and took the nipple into his mouth and started to gently suck on it. Mick growled and put a hand gently on Axel’s head to hold him in place. “That’s it, Princess, nice and slow,” Mick growled, “take as much as you want.”

Following Mick’s orders, he was very slow, using gentle suction, pausing to lick and nip at the swollen nub. He caught Len staring at them, a dark, possessive hunger in his eyes that made every nerve ending in Axel’s body feel like a live wire. He felt Mick drift into sleep as his breathing deepened and evened out, the pressure on the hand holding his head in place slowly lessened and fell to his shoulders. Axel picked his head up and looked at how beautifully swollen his nipple was. “Nice trick,” Len said darkly, “normally takes him a good 60 minutes to get into a nice deep sleep. You had him out in 35.”

“Mick has nipples that just beg to be nursed from,” Axel said before licking the nub, causing Mick to shiver in his sleep, before sitting up carefully so not to disturb Mick. “Are you going to remove the plug now?”

“Yes, in a few more minutes. You can stay here tonight and sleep since we will have a full day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“I can take a guest room…” Axel wasn’t sure if it was proper for him to sleep in Mick and Len’s actual bed. He would say marriage bed but that sounded stupidly old fashioned but that’s how he felt. He was just their third for the evening. 

“Walker, go to sleep,” Len ordered, his voice full of that dark authority that Axel loved. 

“Yes, Sir,” Axel said and that caused Len to shiver, “although, can I help you get Mick under the covers?”

“He is a human furnace; the covers are for appearances only. I wrap us up in a nice fleece blanket and it does the trick.”

Axel nodded as he shifted and got more comfortable and closed his eyes, “Are you sure there is nothing else I can do to help?”

“No,” Len ordered, “get to sleep.”

And Axel did.


	2. Epilogue - Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of great sex, Axel pulls Snart back from a dark place in his mind and back into bed.

Axel woke up because he sensed something was wrong, he felt the warm body he was curled around but that didn’t feel wrong. The scent of smoke, cedarwood and lavender smelled right and comforting. He opened his eyes slowly and picked his head up from a massive chest. He looked down and saw his longtime crush and favorite villain, Mick Rory in obvious distress. Axel realized very quickly he was totally naked and wrapped himself tightly around Mick’s amazing body and then remembered the evening before and couldn’t help but to blush. He turned his head to see what sight was causing Mick such concern and saw Leonard Snart, standing completely naked in front of the window in the bedroom, staring out at the misty (or is it foggy?) morning as the sun started to come up over the rooftops. He looked so deep in thought that he almost looked lost. Maybe he was? Maybe that is what caused Mick such distress? He looked at Mick, who hadn’t even really acknowledged his presence yet and decided maybe it was the best for him to leave. Let the couple handle this themselves, maybe it was a mistake to have stayed the night after all. Axel slowly began to disentangle his limbs from Mick’s and Mick responded by holding on tightly to him. “Don’t leave,” Mick whispered, “stay Princess.”

“Shhhh, it’s ok, Mick,” Axel finally got himself out of bed and ignored the soreness in his backside and lower back. He didn’t bother covering himself, even though the morning air was chilled. He walked over to Len, signaling his approach with louder than normal footfalls and allowing Len to see him clearly out of the corner of his eye. “Len, come back to bed?” Axel asked softly, “please.”

Len did not respond, he just stared out the window so Axel tried again. “You know for someone who goes by Captain Cold, you are very warm. The bed is notably colder without you.”

Len snorted but still didn’t say anything. Axel very carefully, trying to broadcast his movements as if he was dealing with a frightened wild animal, wrapped his arms loosely around Len’s waist. Len stiffened and Mick made a distressed noise as if he expected Len to hurt Axel, but after a few moments Len relaxed, Mick released a breath he must have been holding because Axel could hear him exhale. Axel then pressed his chest against Len’s back and lightly placed his chin against Len’s shoulder, so he could see the view. Len stiffened again and growled this time, but Axel ignored it. “The view is beautiful,” Axel said, looking at Len, “but would look just as beautiful from the bed. Come back to bed, Len. We miss you so much.” Len finally looked at Axel from the corner of his eye. “Whatever is bothering you, let us help you. You don’t have to face everything alone, Len.” With that Len shrugged him off and Axel immediately lets go and took a huge step back to get out of Len’s personal space. He did offer Len his hand though, “Please then, come back to bed. Mick and I need you to sleep, Len.”

Axel held out his hand for about two minutes, but Len didn’t move, he did keep looking back and forth from Axel to the view. Axel was getting cold and felt a shiver (both from the cold and sadness he couldn’t reach Len) so he decided to give up and go back to bed. He slowly dropped his hand, not wanting to startle Len with sudden movements and turned away but was stopped when a surprisingly warm hand grabbed his. Axel turned back and found Len had turned toward him and held his hand loosely. Axel tightened his hand around Len’s and guided him slowly back to bed, Mick opened up their little nest so Len could snuggle back in but Len pushed Axel gently down on the bed and into Mick’s waiting arms before climbing back into the bed himself, snuggling against Axel. Mick kissed Len and they shared a look, a silent communication before they both kissed Axel, a soft threeway kiss. It was slow and sweet, gentle touches and all three men started to touch and explore each other’s bodies with their hands, Mick kissing Len, Mick kissing Axel, Len kissing Axel and then those wonderful threeway kisses, it was just a blissful way to spend in bed getting lost in those two beautiful men. He felt Len’s hand take his own as he was rubbing Mick’s stomach again and moved it lower to his half hard cock. Axel moved his hand from caressing Len’s side to taking his cock in his hand and fisting both men’s cocks at the same time to get them nice and hard for him. Len and Mick wrapped both their hands, fingers intertwined around his cock and fisted him in return. It felt like some sort of claiming act, and fuck if Axel didn’t love the idea. He also enjoyed as both men fucked his hand as they got beautifully hard and ready. Mick rolled over on his side, letting go of Axel’s cock and Axel whined. He wanted to get Mick off, had he done something wrong? Len kissed him softly, “Shhhhh…” He heard some shuffling and felt a condom being rolled on his cock and lube being applied. Len then rolled Axel on his side, Mick had raised his leg up, revealing his still loose hole. Len wouldn’t let him… would he? 

“Push in gently,” Len ordered into Axel’s ear.

“I’ve never topped before,” Axel whimpered, “what if I…?” Mick purred loudly.

Len brushed his lips over Axel’s temple, “He likes the fact he will be your first. Don’t worry, Princess, just do as daddy tells you and you will make mommy feel really good, ok?”

He grabbed Len’s hand and intertwined their fingers as Len helped to move him into position and grabbed his hips to guide him how to push in gently and he whimpered when his tip pressed into Mick. Mick whined as Axel slowly, carefully filled him until he was fully sheathed in Mick’s tight heat. “Relax,” Len said, “just breathe and give Mick time to get adjusted to you. You have a nice, thick cock, you may even be thicker than I am.”

“He is so thick,” Mick agreed in a pleasurable sigh, “fills me up so good Len.”

“Now wrap your arms around Mick and hold on tightly,” Len ordered and Axel gladly obeyed, he loved holding Mick, “good, now raise your leg and try to get it over Mick’s hip as much as you can. Are you too sore to take my cock, Axel?”

Ohhhh ffffuuuccckkk! “No, never too sore, please Len, give me your cock nice and deep,” Axel begged and Axel heard the sound of another condom wrapper opening.

“You just get your leg up as high as you can and gently give him your cock.”

Axel lifted his leg as best he could, driving his cock even deeper into Mick, he thrust in and out deep and slow, only moving maybe an inch in and out. Mick wrapped his arm around Axel’s and growled lightly in pleasure. He knew he wasn’t finding the prostate but wasn’t actually sure where to start. He never really experimented on himself. “Len,” Axel whimpered, frustrated with himself, “help… I… where is Mick’s prostate?”

“Shhhh,” Len kissed behind his ear, “I will teach you. Relax. It’s just about two inches in toward the belly. It’s a walnut-shaped bump. Easier to find with your fingers.”  
Axel pulled out more, moving tentatively so he didn’t accidentally hurt Mick and used his tip to try to find it, thrusting in shallowly. “Go in a bit deeper,” Mick ordered softly and Axel obeyed, “that’s it. Go a bit left. No, too far. That’s it almost there. Just a bit deeper… FUCK!”

“Good princess,” Len slid his cock in nice and slow, “relax a moment and let me all the way inside.”

“Yes, Sir,” Axel said, “I need you so badly.”

“I know, just focus on Mick and find that prostate again. It takes practice and this is your first time topping. You are doing a good job, sweetheart.”

“Such a good job,” Mick agreed as he tightened around Axel and Axel whined, rocking back on Len’s cock, taking him deeper.

“Now thrust all the way deep inside of him,” Len ordered and Axel teased his prostate one more time before going as deep as he could. They laid there a moment, quietly enjoying the deep, intimate connection. Then they moved in unison, Axel stayed laser-focused on finding and grinding his cock into Mick’s prostate, it was a strange sensation Axel realized somewhere in the back of his head that they just somehow knew how to do this but had never discussed or practiced it before. When Len hit Axel’s prostate, Axel let out a high pitched whine and his hips jutted forward. “Did I hurt you, darling?” Axel cried.

“No, felt good,” Mick said, squeezing Axel’s hand, “you can go harder now. I like it rough.”

“I…”

“Shhhh,” Len nipped his ear, “who is first?”

“Mick. Always Mick.”

“Good boy, give him what he wants.”

It took Axel a moment to find a rhythm, speed and depth he was comfortable with so he wouldn’t come like a teenager, always focusing on Mick’s prostate. Len guided him some but let Axel read Mick’s body language, noises, and breath to see if he could figure out how to pleasure him without assistance. Soon Axel was pounding Mick’s ass as much as he could in that position with Len giving him the same treatment. Fuck it felt good to be owned and possessed like this, his cock was owned by Mick and his ass by Len. He felt Len bite down on his shoulder then suck the bite mark, Len shifted and started to jerk Mick’s cock and Axel growled, low and deep as he batted Len’s hand away and started to fist Mick’s cock himself. There was a little power play for who would have the honor of fisting Mick, but Mick eventually settled it jerking himself off. Axel whined in apology to Mick and tried to intertwine his fingers with Mick’s but Mick resisted at first. Axel just kept whining and nosing his ear before Mick finally agreed and let Axel’s fingers slip between his own. Len’s hand ended up covering both of theirs and Axel liked this solution. It didn’t get to enjoy it long before cumming violently deep in Mick’s ass, he tried to delay it but it hit him suddenly. Len followed him a moment later. He just held on to Mick and trembled a moment, feeling so complete and so cared for sandwiched between the men. He tightened his hand around Mick’s cock and used his thumb to tease the slit. Mick groaned and spilled, shooting out one long ribbon of cum before the rest dribbled out. Axel grinned and licked his hand clean before snuggling against Mick again, his cock still inside. Len slowly pulled out then Axel felt hands on his hips as he was slowly pulled out of Mick. He was happy, floaty and just wanted to cuddle. He felt the condom being rolled off his cock and he tried to snap himself out of it but instead felt a soft kiss behind his ear. 

“Shhhh, just enjoy it. You have earned it.”

Mick shifted over and was laying on his back, a fresh blanket was wrapped around them and Axel’s lips were brought to Mick’s nipple and he sucked on it as he drifted away into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about turning this into a series but not sure yet. Please comment and let me know if you want to see more.


End file.
